Tout change
by lilougeri
Summary: Mac est different. Que lui arrive t'il?


**Tout Change**

Stella fixait la porte de l'ascenseur du laboratoire scientifique avec appréhension. Aujourd'hui Mac devait reprendre le travail et elle s'inquiétait ne sachant pas comment il serait. Toute l'équipe avait était surpris d'apprendre que Mac avait brusquement pris une semaine de congé. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une enquête quand Stella avait reçus un matin un coup de fil de mac. Il lui laissait la direction de l'enquête et de l'équipe sans explication. Pourtant la veille il ne lui avait rien dit concernant des vacances. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait trouvé changé, il semblait ailleurs et son regard était très triste. Même Peyton ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle avait même été la dernière à apprendre que Mac prenait des vacances. Tous les soirs Stella l'appelait sans jamais avoir de réponse. Il ne l'avait appelé qu'une foie pour la prévenir qu'il aurait quelques jours de retard. Elle était aller voir chez lui mais ils semblaient être parti en voyage. Mac…son Mac…Ne pas travailler et partir en voyage…Ce n'était pas lui…. Le seul voyage qu'il faisait depuis des années était celui entre sa maison et son bureau et encore quand il prenait la peine de rentrer chez lui. Stella avait un nœud dans l'estomac, elle avait tellement peur que Mac soit mal. Elle se souvint de son regard quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte. Il était mal vraiment très mal…_Bon dieu Stella pourquoi tu n'a pas chercher à en savoir plus_. Elle secoua la tête _Réveille toi ma fille, t'apitoyer sur ton sort ne changera rien. _La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Mac en sortie tout bronzé portant une chemise haiwen rouge, un pantalon blanc et des tongs. En raison des températures fraîches de New York il avait son gros manteau noir très classe qui contrasté beaucoup avec ses habits. Stella ouvrit grand les yeux _En plus Mac est au téléphone et il rie !!!!! Il s'est prit la foudre ou quoi ?._

« -Oui…Ok pas de problème, je te rappellerai…Bye. » Il raccrochât et se tourna ver Stella « Bonjour Stella, vous êtes ravissantes »

« -……Euh… ; »

« -Stella ? Tout va bien ? » Mac se retourna pour essayer de comprendre se qui pouvait ainsi troubler sa collègue. « Stella !!! »

« -Oui Mac, désolé j'ai était surpris »

Mac la regarda perplexe « -surpris par quoi ? »

« -Par vous »

« -Je vous ai surpris !!! »

« -Oui…Vous…vous »

« …oui ???»

« -Rien laissait tombé. Alors les vacances ont été bonne ? »

« -Très. Je m'excuses pour les jours supplémentaires que j'ai pris mais Gil, Getro et moi avions commencé à aidé Horacio sur une enquête concernant la drogue….

Stella sourie. Elle ignorée qui était Gil et Getro et le seul Horacio qu'elle connaissait était le chef de la police scientifique de miami, ce qui correspondait a la chemise de Mac mais au moins elle savait que mac n'était pas devenus un étranger. Il avait travaillé pendant ses vacances… Oui ça c'était son Mac.

« ….Et alors…Stella si je vous ennui dites le. »

« -Non pas du tout Mac. »

Danny arriva à se moment là. Lorsqu'il vit Mac il s'arrêta net et le dévisagea.

« -Euh Stella…J'ai…J'ai les résultat de l'analyse… » puis complètement perturbé par son boss il fit demi tour et sans alla au labo. Mac et Stella le suivit.

« -Alors votre nouvelle enquête ? » demanda Mac

« -Une femme à été retrouvé morte dans un théâtre »

« -Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu a vos messages. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

« -C'est pas grave. Je crois avoir un peu exagéré sur les coups de fil »

« -vous avez saturer ma messagerie. «

« -Désolé » répondit elle en lui faisant un petit sourire

« -Ne vous excusez pas je me suis senti flatté. » Il lui rendit son sourire.

Il entra enfin dans le labo.

« -Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Danny, quand tu dis Mac est bizarre ?»

« -Alors les résultat » demanda Stella interrompant par la même occasion leur petite conversation. Lindsay, Don et Sheldon se retournèrent et comme Danny précédemment il stoppèrent net leur élan lorsqu'ils virent Mac. Finalement Lindsay pris la parole les yeux toujours fixés sur Mac. « -Les résultat sont positif, c'est bien notre homme »

« -Super ! » répondit Stella « -Qui m'accompagne pour l'arrêter ? » Elle fit demi tour et allé partir quand mac lui pris doucement le bras. « -Stella…Es ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde me fixe comme ça ? »

« -Mac s'est seulement que…disons qu'on a pas vraiment l'habitue de vous voir dans cette tenue »

« -Quoi ? » Puis réalisant soudain qu'il devait détoné dans ce laboratoire il se mit à rire ce qui accentua davantage l'étonnement des autres. «-Je viens directement de l'aéroport et j'ai oublié de rentré me changer. Mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai froid au pied. Bon puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je rentre enfilé des vêtements plus chaud. » Et il sorti sous le regard encore perplexe de ses collègue.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Mac était rentré. Certes il n'avait pas remis sa chemise haiwen et ses tongs mais il était vraiment différent. Stella sourie en se remémorant la semaine qui c'était écoulé. Elle avait était riche en émotion. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, _Etai ce l'invitation de mac à une fête foraine ou ils avaient enchaîné les attractions, le moment le plus drôle étant celui ou Mac n'ayant pas vue une vitre dans le palais du rire l'avait percuté de plein fouet sous les yeux hilares de Stella. Ou encore le jour ou il avait accepté de faire une course de fauteuil avec Danny dans les locaux de la police scientifique Ou bien tout simplement le fait que tout au long de la semaine il n'avait jamais eu se regard triste que Stella lui connaissait si bien. Peyton par contre_ se dit elle _n'a pas arrêter de faire la tête. Peut être qu'il ne sont plus ensemble. Peut être que Mac a réalisé que je compte pour lui. Arrête Stella tu te monte la tête toute seul !!! Mac ne te vois que comme une amie, jamais il ne te dira qu'il t'aime et qu'il n'a jamais aimé que toi. C'est ton meilleur ami et c'est tout. Tu va finir par te faire du mal. Je n'ai pas vu Mac si heureux depuis longtemps et si c'est grâce à Peyton je l'accepte… _elle se sourit à elle même pour se persuader_…je dois l'accepter….même si ça fait mal._ _Et pourtant leur regard c'était si souvent accroché cette semaine. Plus encore que d'habitude._ _Elle avait eu l'impression qu'a ce moment pour elle comme pour lui ils étaient seul au monde._

« -Stella ! Vous avez fini »

« -Oui je vais rentrer, bonsoir Mac. »

« -Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? »

« -Ca dépend c'est pour une nouvelle affaire ? »

« -Euh non en faite je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi. »

« -Oh alors pour ça je vous suit.

Ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur.

« -Vous avez une idée précise de l'endroit où vous voulais m'emmener où pas encore »

« -En faite j'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant grec. »

« -Vous avez réservé !! Juste une question ne le prenait pas mal. Vous m'avez invité parce que Peyton c'est décommandé ou vous avez réservé cette table en pensant à moi »

« -J'ai réservé cette table pour nous. Stella je ne me serai jamais permis de vous invitez si ce n'était pas avec vous que j'avais envisagé de passer la soirée. Ca aurait très incorrect.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Mac la regardait et Stella avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa joie. _Il a réservé en pensant à nous. NOUS !!!! Et il a envisageait de passer toute cette soirée avec moi. Un soir il s'est dit je veux passer un soirée avec Stella. Il a pensé à moi…Il a pensé à moi…Stella ma fille calme toi. Pourquoi es ce qu'il me fixe. _Son estomac se noua et sa respiration s'accéléra_. Mon dieu il s'est peut être rendu compte que j'étais un peu trop contente de dîner avec lui et il va me dire que c'est annulé._ Mac commença à ouvrir la bouche. _Au mon dieu non seulement on ne va pas dîner ensemble mais en plus je risque de perdre mon meilleur ami. Stella ressaisie toi._

« -On peut passer par chez vous Stella comme ça vous pourrez vous rafraîchir et on repartira à une seul voiture. »

_Ouf _« -Bonne idée ! »

Comme convenu ils passèrent chez Stella qui se changea. Ils partirent dans la voiture de Mac et dînèrent dans ce restaurant grec qui était se dit Stella ma foi très bon.

Ils en était au dessert quand Mac demanda Stella.

« -Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça »

_Je me disait que tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde et que tes lèvres semble si douce._ « -Non pour rien » _Trouves quelque chose de mieux._ «-C'est juste que vous avez l'air différent, vous semblait heureux et apaisé. »

« -Peut être que je me suis enfin délivré »

« -Délivré ! »

« De Claire. Vous savez après sa mort pendant longtemps j'ai gardé mon alliance et je n'ai fréquenté personnes. J'ai changé grâce à vous mais au fond de moi j'avais peur d'un jour rencontrer quelqu'un que j'aimerai autant que j'ai aimé Claire. J'avais l'impression que je la trahirai si cette personne devenait si importante pour moi. Mais maintenant c'est différent, je crois que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour j'aimerai quelqu'un plus encore que ce que j'ai aimé Claire mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis complètement fou amoureux d'une femme. Elle est la personne la plus extraordinaire qui existe au monde. Même si elle sait qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi je n'ai pas encore eux le courage de lui dire que je désire toute sa personne, qu'a chaque foi qu'elle me sourie c'est comme si je vivais dans un autre monde. »

_Pourquoi me dit il tout ça ? Si il aime tellement Peyton pourquoi ne lui dit il pas à elle ? Il croit que je suis heureuse de le voir enfin libre de refaire sa vie mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me brise le cœur. Je vais le perdre, je vais perdre Mac. Mac arrêtez s'il vous plait j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal._

« -Je dois remercié Claire pour ça. Sans elle je m'obstinerais à lui être fidèle et à ne jamais complètement aimer quelqu'un. »

« -Comment Claire à t'elle put vous aider. » Là Stella était perplexe.

« -Elle a demandé le divorce. »

« -Quoi !!! »

« -Je l'ai appris il y a environs trois semaine. J'ai vu les papiers, avant qu'elle ne meurt elle préparé déjà tout depuis prés de quatre mois. Quatre mois pendant lesquels j'ai cru que tout était parfait. Et six ans, six ans avant de savoir la vérité avant de savoir qu'elle aussi pensait que l'on était peut être pas fais l'un pour l'autre. Quand je pense à ses derniers mois , je les ai passé à enfouir mes sentiments et à m'en vouloir de la trahir comme ça. »_ Stella lui prit la main. _« -Stella ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien. J'ai était blessé et perturbé par cette découverte c'est pour ça que j'ai pris des vacances j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Claire sentait les choses, je ne dis pas qu'elle lisait l'avenir mais elle avait de très bonne intuition. Et cette foie encore elle a vue juste. Elle a su des mois voir peut être des années avant mois que l'on était peut être pas celui ou celle dont l'autre avait besoin. Si il n'y avait pas eux l'attentat, elle aurait demandé le divorce et j'aurais sans doute mis pas mal de temps à reconnaître qu'elle avait raison mais au final je me serai rendu compte que la femme de ma vie n'était pas Claire. Maintenant je me sens libéré. Je peux vivre complètement sans la trahir, je n'ai pas à avoir honte d'aimer. Nos chemin se serait de toute façon séparé. Je l'aimerai toujours c'est certain. Mais je peux en aimer une autre et c'est ce qui fait que j'ai l'air si heureux et apaisé. Je n'ai plus à avoir de remord et je peux enfin le dire. Je suis amoureux comme je ne l'ai jamais était. »

Stella lui souri, elle était brisé à l'intérieur mais la joie de mac apaisa pendant quelque temps la douleur. Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes comme ça se regardant dans les yeux n'ayant besoin d'aucun mots. Puis Mac paya et ils se dirigèrent ver sa voiture. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Stella Mac la raccompagna jusqu a sa porte. Stella avait le cœur qui saigné. _Si on était un couple il m'embrasserai. Mais au n'est pas un couple. _Elle se retourna et essaya de garder un air calme.

« -Mac, Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous et Peyton. »

« -Quoi ! ….. Stella, Peyton et moi avons rompu à mon retour de miami. Je croyais que vous le saviez, je me suis rendu compte que bien que je l'aimais beaucoup j'était avec elle parce que je savais que jamais elle ne remplacerai Claire. »

« -Alors la femme dont vous me parlais vous l'avez rencontré à Miami »

Il rie et lui mis sa main sur sa joue. «-Non, dieu merci, elle ne vie pas si loin. En faite en se moment elle est même très près de moi. » Il se penchât et l'embrassa délicatement attendant de voir si elle le repousserait mais à sa plus grande joie Stella s'agrippa à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendais et intensifia le baisé. Il glissa une de ses main le long de son dos lui caressant doucement le cou. Son autre bras alla s'enroulé dans le creux de ses reins et l'attira contre lui. Le baiser devint plus passionné ils commençaient à manqué de souffle mais ni l'un ne l'autre n'étaient prés à rompre le lien. Ils s'aimaient tant et avait si longtemps attendue ce moment qu'ils ne voulaient pas que sa s'arrêtent. Finalement ils se séparèrent mais gardèrent leur front collé l'un à l'autre. Mac avaient ces main posé sur le visage de Stella et lui caressait les joues avec ses pouces.

« -Stella, je t'aime tellement »

« - Je t'aime aussi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ça. »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Stella ouvrit la porte de chez elle. A tâtons ils allèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre complètement heureux.

Le lendemain mac se réveilla avec un large sourire au lèvre. Il sentait le corps de Stella collé contre le sien et un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il lui déposât plusieurs petit baisé sur l'épaule jusqu'à son cou. Stella gémi de plaisir et sourie. « -Bonjour toi » dit-elle en l'embrassement tendrement. « -Bonjour » répondit il. « -Cette nuit….s'était magnifique. »

« -Je suis bien d'accord »

Mac la sera très fort contre lui. Et recommença à l'embrasser tendrement. Désormais tout serrai différent…

THE END

Juste une infos de ma part si j'ai parlé de Gil, Getro et Horacio c'est parce que je trouve marrant de les imaginer ami d'enfance. Je sais que cela ne correspond pas du tout à ce que l'on sais sur le passé de chacun mais j'aimes bien cette idée. Gil et Getro serait cousin germain ce qui expliquerai (pour ceux qui regarde NCIS) pourquoi Getro parle le langage des signes. Je les imagine bien tous les quatre petit enfant jouant au détective. Quand j'avais 7 ans j'adoré le Club des Cinq et j'aimes bien imaginer Mac, Gil, Horacio et Getro enquêtant….et maintenant grand ils se retrouvent et sont comme des frère. (Pour info je suis une très grande Willows) je trouve drole d'imaginer Gil parlant aux autres de Catherine, Mac leur parlant de Stella, Eux deux et Getro charriant Horacio qui est tombé amoureux de sa belle sœur…Tandis que Horacio, Mac et Gil rigolerait de Getro et ses conquête rousse. Je sais je suis folle mais j'adores ça…


End file.
